Mysteries And Marks The House Of A Thousand Secrets
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: "I didn't ask for this Sam!" Sam serious face turned soft for a moment before the seriousness returned and she said, "I know that you didn't Sara but you can't deny that fact that you've always been special." I nodded and said, "Your right Sam. We have to find the secrets in this house and see why Victor is trying to hide it." Sam and I nodded before turning back to Sibuna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright this is my first and only House of Anubis story that has twin sisters that join the House of Anubis. There's identical twins named Sara Ashley Connor and Samantha Lauren Connor. But there polar opposites while Sara is shy and keeps to herself Samantha is outgoing and a rebel. The pairings are going to be Fabian/Sara and Jerome/Samantha **_

_**Chapter 1: Final Video From Australia **_

As I woke up my sister Samantha was saying, "Sara! Sara! Wake up it's time for breakfast."

I said, "I'm up give me a minute Sam."

I sat up in bed and stretched and put on my glasses and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I got up and put on my slippers. I walked over to my record player and over to my vinyl records and searched through the Christmas Albums shelf and grabbed the one for Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and put it on and put the album cover on my table and hair next to it and walked over to my bed.

I quickly made my bed and put all my games for all of my game systems in neat piles. They were a mess because last night I had when crazy looking for a game only to discover that it was in the PS3. Yeah I know pretty stupid but it gave me a reason to clean up my room.

I then walked into my bathroom and put on my contacts, brushed my teeth, and then took a shower. I walked out of my bathroom and into my closet and put on the light and quickly found the outfit and then got dressed.

Today I was wearing a grey sparkly tank top, a black Aztec cardigan, a pair of blue skinny jeans, my favorite black booties, Aztec earrings, an Aztec bracelet, an Aztec necklace, and my hair was in in a braided bun.

I put on my normal makeup for when I wore this outfit and then stopped the record and walked downstairs.

"Morning everybody."

Gramps looked up from his newspaper and said, "Good morning Sara."

I sat down next to my twin sister and Gran said, "So what do you have planned for today girls."

Sam replied, "I'm going to hang out with Haley and Tyler."

"I'm going to finish up my last Let's Play for when I'm at Anubis, do my latest vlog, I'll probably go to the record store and get another album, and then I'm going to read some bleach manga."

After we ate I walked up to my bedroom and sat down on my bed and put The Amazing Spider-Man into my PS3 and started the television.

I walked over to my dresser and lit my Twisted Peppermint, Vanilla Bean Noel, and Winter Candle Apple candles.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my PS3 controller and started my video camera.

"Hey everybody it's Sara Conner here and welcome back to Let's Play The Amazing Spider-Man. Last time we broke into Oscorp and we are going to finish the video game. And if anybody doesn't know this is the 8th game for PS3 and I have 8 done for each of my gaming systems for the time I'm at boarding school and I'm going to be bringing my handheld systems just in case. Alright then let's continue on with this game."

A few hours later I finished doing this Let's Play and I uploaded the edited video to my laptop and put it on my file for The Amazing Spider-Man Playlist.

I then turned the camera towards me and played the video and said, "Hey everybody its Sara and I have big news. And by big news I mean life changing news for me. I just found out a little while ago that's I'm going to be attending boarding school in England on a full scholarship! I'm really excited to start and hopefully I make friends. Because this Australian born and raised girl is excited for a new start. But enough about that it's time for a new segment. Anybody who knows me knows that I love anime and I decided to bring a new segment. Welcome to Anime Reviews with Sara. I'm going to be doing the Bleach episodes first and I'm also going to be bringing a segment called Manga Reviews with Sara."

I finished doing the review and put back on my record and uploaded the video to my laptop and then edited it. I uploaded it and started a new playlist called Anime Reviews with Sara and put up the first one.

I stopped the record and then grabbed my cellphone, purse, and the bag I always used for when I went to Sydney Records. I walked over to the candles and blew them out and organized them.

I walked downstairs and said, "I'm going to Sydney Records. Be home in a bit."

As I walked into Sydney Records the person at the register said, "Hey Sara. We got some new anime albums in today and some more holiday ones in today."

"Thanks Ash. I check those out."

I walked over to the Holiday Vinyl Records and went through them and picked out 5 of them and then walked over to Anime Albums and grabbed the Bleach Album and Naruto Album.

As I was checking out Ashley said, "So when are you leaving for England?"

"A couple of days but they have a record player in my room so I can listen to my albums and they were sent ahead and marked fragile so I can't wait to get to the school. I've got to go you knew me."

Ashley laughed, "Yeah crazy."

I shook my head and walked out and looked around Australia. I couldn't believe I was going to leave the place and the house I grew up in, the place that I lost my parents along with my twin sister, and my grandparents I couldn't believe I was leaving them.

Walking into the house I said, "I'm home. I'm going to go listen to one of the new albums that I got and read a bleach manga. See you guys at dinner."

Gramps said, "Alright Sara."

I walked up to my bedroom and put my Rudolph album back in the case and with the others and put the Grinch Album on and laid on my bed and listened to that album and read the bleach manga first volume over again.


	2. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
